Unexpected Actions
by The Inimitable Enigma Cypher
Summary: What happens when the BLU Medic finds his opposite number lying wounded on the battlefield. Is NOT a slash fic.


**Unexpected Actions**  
><em>By The Inimitable Enigma Cypher<em>

He didn't know what to make of this.

Sure, he had been in many a battle. He had been involved in this particular conflict for several years. He never felt anything at the deaths of his enemies on the other side. He had even killed many of them himself, despite it not particularly being in the job description. Usually Klaus, in his role as a Medic, was immune to the horrors of this conflict. He had seen worse. He had done worse.

Despite all this, he couldn't help but stare at this sight; the sight of his opposite number lying there before him, facedown, medigun cast to one side, obviously mortally wounded. Several feet away, there laid the Soldier he appeared to have been healing, shot to pieces. Whomever the two were going against, their assailant had obviously gotten the upper hand. After all, none of _his _teammates were lying dead, nor had they called for his services.

He knew this man. The man who was the same as, and yet the opposite of him. In another world they might have been friends. As it is, the two had been rivals going on fifteen years, now. In this conflict, his rival had taken the side of Reliable Excavation Demolition, while he had sided with Builders League United. This only intensified their rivalry. How could it not? They had taken opposite sides in this war. They would never get along; that much was certain.

But the sight of the RED Medic lying there did give him pause. Was he even still alive? He wasn't moving, that was certain.

What to do? Should he check him? Should he attempt to finish the job if his old rival _was _still alive?

Suddenly there was movement as the RED Medic looked up at his BLU counterpart, an implacable look on his face.

"Ah, Heinrich." said the BLU, shaking his head derisively. "Can you go one day without getting yourself into trouble?"

Heinrich, the RED Medic, was not impressed. "What do you want?" he spat, meeting his rival's eyes. He did not make a move to get up.

The BLU Medic did not answer. He just stood there, looking down at his old rival, unsure of what, exactly, he was doing.

"Are you going to kill me?" the RED Medic went on, looking away. "Have you come to finish what your teammates started?" This last sentence ended in a cough, and he laid his head back on the ground.

The BLU did not answer this question, either. He instead asked one of his own.

"Who got you this time?"

"What do you care?" the RED asked bitterly. "You've probably been waiting for this to happen since finding out I was in this war." He closed his eyes tightly, his face momentarily contorting in pain. "After all, with me out of the picture, who will stand against you?" A moment of silence. "But if you must know, it was your Heavy. I came around the corner and I had no time to retreat before he opened fire."

The BLU Medic looked off in the direction he had last seen the Heavy, eyebrow raised. He had healed the Heavy just a few minutes prior. Did that mean he had accidentally lent a hand in this little incident? Was he indirectly responsible for this?

_Not that it matters. _He thought, looking back down at Heinrich. _This _is_ a war, after all. You knew what you were getting into, did you not?_

"So, what are you going to do?" asked the RED Medic, his eyes still closed. He was now having trouble catching his breath; he obviously didn't have long left. "Because if you're going to kill me, get it over with. Anything is better than lying here like this."

_If you say so. _thought the BLU Medic, reaching for his bonesaw. But he didn't grab it. His hand hovered near the handle as he continued to look down at his rival. Did he really have to kill him? Was there a point to it? What would it solve?

He looked around, noticing that none of his teammates were around. This was his call. Nobody was here to interfere. Should he kill his old nemesis? What should he do?

The RED Medic's eyes were still closed, and he was waiting for the inevitable white-hot flash of pain that indicated that his enemy was striking the fatal blow. He was not expecting the sound he heard next; the unmistakable sound of a medigun charging up, right overhead. Before he knew it, the pain that had overtaken him was gone. His injuries were gone.

But this didn't make any sense at all. The BLU had chosen to _heal _him? This seemed out-of-character for him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked up at his opposite number, staring into the barrel of his medigun, which was now powering down.

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Because, as you said, with you out of the picture, nobody will stand to oppose me. Then what? My only real competition will be gone. The game will cease to be interesting to me. Without someone to rival me…" He shook his head and extended a hand to help Heinrich up. "Just don't expect this to happen every day."

The RED Medic looked at the hand for a moment before accepting it. Getting to his feet, he looked himself over. His labcoat was still stained with blood, but his injuries were gone. He said, "You did this knowing it's something I will probably never do in return. You know this."

"Of course I know it." said the BLU, nodding. "This is something I'll probably never do again, either. If you decide to just run into a situation like an absolute _dümmkopf, _that's your problem. But just this once, it didn't hurt me any." He turned to walk away, but before he did, he added, "Just watch yourself, will you? Don't get yourself into these situations again. Next time I'm not going to be there to save you." He walked away, leaving the RED Medic standing there, dumbfounded. He stood there a moment more before running to rejoin the battle. Maybe he'd have to take his old rival's advice into account.

_-Finis_


End file.
